Silent*Darkness
by CathrainaNicole
Summary: Characters from Midnight Predator and settings of Demon in my View ( both by Ameilia Atwater-Rhodes)
1. Welcome*Home

                                                       ***Not all this material is mine folks***

Just as I was about to fall asleep, I hear an extremely obnoxious tapping on my window. 

            "Audra, let me in!"

          I knew the voice too well. Jaguar.  He still would not call me by my true name, for reasons he would not say.

            "I'm sorry, I don't take through-the-window solicitors," I replied, mocking his extreme attempt to stay on the tree branch that conveniently came right to my 2nd story window.  

            " I have to see you, Audra."

            "Audra, Audra, uh, nope, no Audras here!" I said, helping him through the window. "You do realize if Karen, or anyone else catches you in here you will die, right?"

            "Which is why I'm not going to get caught now am I?"

            "Now why would I do such a thing as to scream out that there's a vampire in a witch's house?"

            "I don't know, but you better not!"

            "Relax. I would never do that to you, or me for that matter."

            "Are you saying you love me?"

            "You aren't that lucky.  Now get out the window before they sense you aura, or whatever shit these crazy people think that they know.  I'll come see you tomorrow, okay?"

            "Fine by me.  Now that Jeshicka's gone, you can come anytime you want."

            "Get out of this house right now, or I'll-"

            "Or you'll what?" And with that he gave me a kiss and jumped out the window.

   Wishing I had never taken Karen's offer to come live with her, I go back to my room of darkness.  Karen, her mother, and triste, were all living under the same roof with me, a vampire hunter.  After my ordeal with Jaguar and Jeschika, the two most powerful vampires in the area, who had rebuilt the ever so infamous vampire town of Midnight, Karen and her mother would not let me out of their sight.    Even though I was the leader of the most powerful branch of Bruja vampire hunters, they still considered me a traitor for falling in love with a vampire.  They watched me day and night, and my first night home, they wouldn't even let me sleep alone.  I had to have Karen sleep in the pull out bed, next to me.  

            I was still debating whether or not to actually become a vampire.  It would mean that I could be with Jaguar forever.  And I would be very strong, according to Jaguar's view.  Even though he would not change himself, I was sure I could get Nathaniel to do it for me, for money of course.  It was very tempting.

            "Jessica, dear.  Are you awake?"

            "Yes. I am."

            "Okay.  Just checking."

            Well, getting two hours sleep would be very useless at this point, so I decided to try to add some chapters onto my next book, _Black Crystals_.  While typing away at my laptop, I realize that I have way too many names.  Audra, Turquoise, Jessica.  Geez, this was getting confusing.  For some reason all of this thinking tired me out, so I lay down in my bed, pulled the black sheets up to my next, and fell into, what seemed like, an endless oblivion of sleep.


	2. Mystery*Figure

"Rise and shine beautiful!"

   Doesn't that women ever sleep on a Saturday?  It's seven in the morning, and she wants me up.  This woman is a psycho.  "I'll come down in a few, okay?"

            "Okay!"

   A few hours!  I think I'll go back to Midnight tomorrow.  I need to get out of this house! These people don't sleep, and they make their beds every morning!  It's disgusting.  And to top it all off, Bruja's going to be pissed off because I didn't watch last night.  I may be the leader of Crimson, but there are 39 other house leaders out there looking, like they couldn't stand to loose me for one night.   

   I get up, shut the curtains, and get dressed, figuring I'll go see Nathaniel.  Walking down the street in all black in the middle of summer looks kind of suspicious, but it's the official Bruja uniform.  I get to Nathaniel's, only to find he isn't home, or he's sleeping in the cellar again, so I stomp my feet in our secret pattern, and take a seat in the parlor.  After ten minutes, and no sigh of Nathaniel, I figure he's either in Midnight, or off in New Mayhem, most likely in the Bruja Night Club.  I'd go there, but I'm really not in that much of a rush to see him right now.

   Walking out of Nathaniel's house, I realize that I haven't eaten in the last, oh; I'd say, 16 hours would be around the right time frame.  Anyways, I walk down the street to the bakery on the corner, order like 3 plain bagels with strawberry cream cheese, and just to piss the people off, I say one bagel is too small and demand a replacement.  After almost getting kicked out of the store, I go back to Nathaniel's, where I am I still alone.  This is extremely odd, considering it's noon.  No vampire is crazy enough to walk out in the middle of the day.  He's probably in the basement again.  He's always cranky after he wakes up if he sleeps down there.  Maybe, for once in my life, I'll be nice and go down there and get him.

   Creeping down the stairs into Nathaniel's cellar would be very creepy for any normal human to do.  "Nathaniel?"  I feel like I'm talking to myself, because no one is talking back.  Isn't this the life?  "Nathaniel?!  Don't make come all the way down there!  Okay, fine, you made me."  Looking around Nathaniel's basement was just about all there was to do, do to the fact that there is nothing else down there.  Vampires are very picky when it comes to keeping their homes clean… Does this seem weird to anyone else but me?   O well.

   When I finally come to the conclusion that Nathaniel isn't in the basement, I heard something moving overhead.  If he's been up there the whole time, I may very well have to kill him.  But why would he be upstairs?  Especially in the kitchen, the one place in the house where there are no triple layer black velvet curtains?  This makes absolutely no sense what so ever.  O WELL!!!!

   I walk back up the very badly made stairs, and took the long way to the kitchen, circling through the parlor, dining area, billiard room, and the walk-in pantry, even though it was more a walk-through the pantry, but that's beside the point.  I crawl into the pantry and look to see who could possibly be in the kitchen.  I jump up in fighting stance at the sight of a tall, dark, complety covered figure standing in the kitchen, for some odd reason washing dishes… 


End file.
